Ben and Jules
by harryfreek
Summary: Where did Benvolio really go after act 3? crackfic, rated M for reasons


Ever wonder where Benvolio went after act 3? Here's the real story.

…

Benvolio Montague felt like he'd been punched in the stomach. Mercutio was dead and Romeo had been banished. He was completely alone in the world. His aunt and uncle were no comfort; they were absorbed in their own grief. Benvolio spent most days in his room, curtains drawn, the musicians playing a new kind of music they called "emo".

When he wasn't stuck in bed, he would write poems to Mercutio's corpse and leave them on his gravestone. He went on like this for a couple of days. Then, he had an epiphany. He had been so consumed by his own grief he forgot about that of his beloved, Juliet. They had been courting in secret for months, and Benvolio had forgotten that her cousin Tybalt had been killed with Mercutio.

He jumped out of bed and quickly got dressed. He reached behind his freezer and removed a rope ladder he had built to climb to her balcony. He told his man that he would not be home that night and he set off for the Capulet estate.

He climbed the orchard wall without difficulty, having developed a "route" a long time ago. He reached her balcony, but dove into the shadows when he saw someone climbing down. He had the unmistakeable blue coat of the Montagues, the same one that Benvolio wore. He also had the dark brown curls that could only belong to Romeo. What was he doing sneaking out of Juliet's room?

Once the coast was clear, he tossed up his ladder the top wrapping around of the columns. He skillfully scaled the ladder and burst into Juliet's room, fuming. She was sitting on bed, fiddling with her fingers, her night dress torn and her hair dishevelled.

"What was he doing here?!" Benvolio exclaimed.

"Oh, nice of you to show up, Ben," she shot back.

"What was he doing here?!" Ben asked, his voice scarier as a cold biting whisper then a shout.

"Well if you must know, he was comforting me, something you were obviously to busy to do."

"My best friend just died! I was grieving!"

"Well my cousin just dies, and besides, you my boyfriend, we're supposed to grieve TOGETHER. When you didn't show up, I had to outsource your job."

"Even if I accepted that, which I don't, by the way, why was he half undressed and you all disheveled?"

"Well," she said, no longer looking at him, "We needed some way to distract ourselves, and he's so handsome…" she trailed off and Benvolio stared at her, gobsmacked.

"We've been dating for three months, and you've never let me go farther then kissing, and you talk to Romeo for five minutes and you fuck him?!" He smacks her, "You whore! You dirty slut! I trusted you!"

She collapsed at his feet, crying, "I'm sorry Ben! It just sort of happened! I won't happen again!"

Her tears send a stab of guilt through his chest. He shouldn't have hit her. He drops to the floor, muttering, "I'm so sorry Jules, I shouldn't have hit you."

He cradles her face in his hands and kisses her softly. She flinches but then succumbs, sensing the tenderness in his eyes and movements. He trails kisses down her neck and she tilts her head back in pleasure. They stand up and then flop down on the bed. She reaches up, running her fingers through his thoroughly un-Montaguesque blond locks and then pulls his shirt off. She was surprised to see how fit he was; climbing her balcony had obviously worked.

Meanwhile, he had continued kissing her neck. He pulled her nightgown over head, leaving her with only her panties. He started kissing her chest, and he took one of her nipples into his mouth. She moaned and arched her back. She managed to wriggle out of her panties so she was completely naked. Ben stood up long enough to remove his pants, his erection popping out of his pants. She moved to get on her knees, but Ben pinned her wrists down saying, "This is for your pleasure only, don't worry about me."

He kissed her again to stop her protests, then he slid down her body and began trailing kisses up her legs. He caressed the inside of her thighs and she squirms on the bed. He stares at her pussy, and he freezes. All the things he had heard from Mercutio about his exploits flew out of his head. He doesn't want her to come down for her high, so he dives in. He starts licking everywhere he can, and it seems to be working, because she squirms some more. He makes his tongue stiff and bobs his head a bit, like his tongue is a cock. He does remember that Mercutio told him that girls taste gross, but Jules just tastes like thick, slimy tears.

He brought his hand up to his mouth to moisten his fingers before inserting his middle finger inside her. She moans again so he continues. He thrusts in and out slowly and she grabs his hair playfully. He adds a second finger and thrusts faster. He rubs his thumb over her clit and she squirms. He keeps up his pace, but he can sense that he's not getting there, so he adds a third finger. He curls his fingers and she screams. She clamps a pillow over her mouth so no one will hear her. He keeps pumping his fingers in and out and then she cums. It tastes like warm, salty slime. He has no choice but to lick it all up and swallow.

Unbeknownst to Benvolio, as he was pleasuring her, she had been navigating through her nightstand, searching for her dagger. She had no intention of continuing their relationship. And now that he knows about Romeo, he had to be eliminated. She had to admit that she would miss his tongue, but Romeo was better at other things that Ben never could. As she climaxed, she momentarily forgot what she was doing and released the dagger. But as she regained her head, she grabbed the dagger and slid it under herself. Ben came up for a kiss and said, "How was it baby?"

"It felt like this," and she plunged the dagger into the back of his neck. She watched the light leave his eyes before she pulled it out. Then she put her clothes back on and screamed. The nurse came running in, clamped her hand over her mouth and collapsed.

Next her father came in and said, "What happened?!"

"He just climbed in and attacked me! The damned Montague just can't leave us alone! Just fix it daddy, please!" She collapsed in a pile of tears.

"Don't worry, my sweet. I know of a man who can take care of this. He will never be found, don't you worry."

…

And that is how Benvolio Montague died. Buried in some abandoned field. The only truly innocent character, buried with no celebration. And no one misses him.


End file.
